Inaudible Melodies
by Elbe19
Summary: Songficsammlung, bestehend aus Songfics von diversen Interpreten mit diversen Charakteren. :D
1. Self Esteem

Disclaimer im Profil!

Song: Self-Esteem – the Offspring

Personen: Ron, Hermine

Ja, verdammt, er war ein Loser! Jeder wusste das, auch er selbst. Und SIE schaffte es immer wieder, dass er sich noch mehr wie ein Volldepp fühlte. Er wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm anstellte, dass sie ALLES mit ihm machen konnte. Und dass er alles für sie tat. Er war dieser Frau einfach hoffnungslos verfallen. Es war total hirnrissig, sie spielte mit ihm und er wusste das! Genauso wie er wusste, dass er bei ihr nämlich eigentlich gar keine Chance hatte. Nicht für eine Beziehung.

Heute würde sie vorbeikommen und er würde ihr alles sagen! Alles, was ihm auf der Seele brannte loszuwerden, ihr seine Meinung sagen und wie sehr sie ihn verletzte! Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht kneifen!!!

I wrote her off for the tenth time today

And practised all the things I would say

But she came over, I lost my nerve

I took her back and made her dessert

Natürlich. Natürlich hatte er es ihr NICHT gesagt. Er war so ein verdammter Feigling! Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Sie hatte geklingelt, er hatte sie reingelassen und noch bevor sie ihn küssen und damit unzurechnungsfähig machen konnte, hatte er sie ins Wohnzimmer gebeten und ihr gesagt, sie müssen reden. Ganz brav und verständnisvoll hatte sie sich neben ihn gesetzt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es so nicht weitergehe und er sich benutzt vorkomme. Und dann hatte sie ihn unterbrochen, gesagt, dass er ja recht habe, es ihr Leid täte und sei von nun an alles anders und besser machen würden. Und ihn geküsst. Sofort war es um ihn geschehen und sie nahm sich, was sie wollte. Sex.

Oh I know I´m being used

That´s ok man, cause I like the abuse

Oh I know she´s playing with me

That´s ok, cause I got no self-esteem

Wie schon gesagt, er wusste, dass sie mit ihm spielte und ihn ausnutzte, ja benutzte! Und es gefiel ihm ja auch. Doch eigentlich wünschte er sich mehr. Doch er würde ihr das wahrscheinlich nie sagen. Er war unsicher, schüchtern und hatte keinerlei Selbstvertrauen oder auch nur Selbstachtung.

So ließ er das Thema erstmal gut sein. Sie hatte ja auch gesagt, dass sie etwas ändern würden.

Zum Abschied hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie sich mal abends wo treffen wollten. Er schlug seine Stammkneipe vor, doch sie lacht nur und sagte, er solle sich überraschen lassen, sie würde ihn morgen Abend abholen. Sie küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und verschwand.

We make plans to go out at night

I wait till two then I turn out the light

This rejection´s got me so low

She keeps it up I just might her tell so

Sie war nicht gekommen. SIE WAR NICHT GEKOMMEN!!! Er hatte den ganzen verdammten Abend zuhause in seinem Anzug gesessen (schließlich hatte sie ihm extra gesagt, er solle sich schick anziehen) und gewartet. Ganz hibbelig war er gewesen. Irgendwann, so gegen ein Uhr, dämmerte es ihm, dass sie wohl nicht kommen würde. Und gegen Zwei Uhr war er dann endlich ins Bett gegangen. Diese Ablehnung setzte ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war zu. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich trafen würde sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten und ihm irgendeine Ausrede auftischen. Doch er wusste, was sie wirklich getan hatte, was sie jedes Mal tat, wenn sie ihn versetzte.

When she´s saying ah that she wants only me

Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends

When she´s saying ah that I´m like a disease

Then I wonder how much more I can spend

Well I guess I should stick up for myself

But I really think it´s better this way

The more you suffer

The more it shows you really care

Right?

Ja, sie schlief nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch mit anderen Männern. Er wusste nicht mit wem alles und mit wie vielen und so genau wollte er das alles gar nicht wissen. Er wollte nur sie und war eigentlich auch glücklich, solange sie ihn auch wollte. Zumindest im Bett. Damit war er ja schon zufrieden. Insgeheim wusste er, dass es auf Dauer besser war, wenn er sich endlich mal für seine Interessen, die nicht NUR SEX waren, stark machen würde, mit dem Risiko, dass sie ihn dann vielleicht verließ. Doch genau das wollte er nicht und somit beschloss er nichts dergleichen zu sagen. Es war besser, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er für sie fühlte und dass er litt.

Denn es war doch so, wenn sie das sehen würde, dann würde sie merken, dass es, und vor allem sie, ihm nicht egal war und sie würde ihn verlassen. Hatte sie ihm doch von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie nur eine Affäre wollte. Und er hatte schließlich zugestimmt. Liebe würde die Freundschaft zerstören, hatte sie gesagt.

Oh, I´ll relate this little bit

It happens more than I´d like to admit

Late at night she knocks on my door

She´s drunk again and looking to score

Es war spät abends und er döste in seinem Sessel. Plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür und er schreckte hoch. Er sah auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, wer um die Uhrzeit zu ihm kam. Es klingelte noch einmal. Wenigstens kein Klingelstreich, dachte er sich, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Hermine?"

„Hallo, Ron!"

Sie klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest. Ihre Pupillen waren stark geweitet und sie hatte eine deutliche Fahne. Feuerwhiskey.

„Bist du betrunken? Was machst du hier?"

„Oh, Ron! Lass mich rein! Ich will dich! JETZT!"

Oh I know I should say no but

It´s kind of hard when she´s ready to go

I may be dumb but I´m not a dweeb

I´m just a sucker with no self-esteem

Verdammt, sie sah selbst so betrunken noch so sexy aus! Und ja, eigentlich wollte er sie ja auch. Jetzt und für immer. Scheiß innere Stimme, verpiss dich!, dachte er und trug die schwankende Hermine in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Sie riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und schrie „Ron, besorgs mir! Fick mich, fick mich, wie du mich noch nie gefickt hast! Oh Merlin, ich bin so geil...!"

Ihre vulgäre Sprache turnte ihn noch mehr an und so vergaß er schließlich seine letzten Bedenken und gab sich ihr vollkommen hin.

And when she´s saying ah that she wants only me

Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends

When she´s saying ah that I´m like a disease

Then I wonder how much more I could spend

Well I guess I should stick up for myself

But I really think it´s better this way

The more you suffer the more it shows you really care

Right? YEAHHH!


	2. Käfer

Etwas crazy Songfic, exklusiv mit Rita Kimmkorn und dem Song 'Käfer' von den Ärzten. :D

_Käfer_

Rita wusste schon sehr früh, was sie einmal werden wollte: Journalistin beim Tagespropheten! Sie würde die spannendsten Berichte, die exklusivsten Interviews, die tragischsten Ereignisse, die ereignisreichsten Tragödien und vor allem würde sie jeden Menge Klatsch und Tratsch schreiben!! Sie war für so ein Journalistenleben einfach geschaffen! Schon früh in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie die dunklen Geheimnisse der Nachbarschaft aufgespürt, hatte in Hogwarts Schüler und Lehrer ausspioniert und das alles nur um am nächsten Tag mit eine zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht allen von den dunkelsten Geheimnissen und den heißesten Affären zu berichten!

Irgendwann in der dritten Klasse, merkte sie jedoch, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, immer und überall ein neues, spektakuläres Geheimnis herauszufinden und als dann auch noch Prof. McGonagall, ihre Verwandlungslehrerin, ihnen von Animagi erzählte, da wusste sie, dass sie irgendwann auch einer werden würde!

Ein paar Jahre vergingen, doch Rita hatte ihren Beschluss, Animagus zu werden niemals vergessen.

Es war in ihrem siebten Schuljahr, als sie plötzlich in einem Buch in der Bücherei auf eine überraschend überaus präzise Anleitung, wie man Animagus wird, stieß. Wie praktisch...

Leider stand in dem Buch auch, dass man sich das Tier, in welches man sich dann verwandeln können sollte, nicht aussuchen kann. Den ganzen Tag beschäftigte sie sich damit. Was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich nun in ein Tier verwandeln würde, vor dem sie sich ekelte?? Oder in eines, das so groß oder außergewöhnlich war, dass sie damit kaum Leute ausspionieren könnte, da sie viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde??

Doch Rita verwarf diese Gedanken, als sie schließlich zu Bett ging und beschloss, gleich am nächsten Tag mit der leider nicht sehr einfachen und schmerzhaften Verwandlung zu beginnen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Rita nicht gut, denn sie hatte einen Traum...

_Und dieser Traum war sonderbar!_

_Ich saß auf einem Erbsenbaum..._

_WEIL ICH IM TRAUM EIN KÄFER WAR!!!!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein!_

_Da müsst ich um mein Leben beten!_

_Ein Käfer, der ist winzig klein, _

_du würdest ihn bestimmt zertreten -Achtung!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein -Nein, Nein, Nein!!_

_Ein Käfer kriegt nie einen Kuss!_

_Er hat auch ziemlich kleine Ohren!_

_Und wenn ich schon ein Tier sein muss -_

_dann wär ich gern als Pferd geboren!!!_

_Ein Pferd ist größer noch als DU_

_und man zertritt es nur mit Mühe!_

_Es gibt auch Pferde, die machen 'Muuuh!' -_

_doch diese Pferde heißen Kühe!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein – Nein, Nein, Nein!!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein, oho_

_Kühe fressen Gras wie Schafe -_

_nur sind die Schafe noch viel doofer!_

_Denn aus der Kuh macht man die Milch! -_

_Und aus den Schafen die Pullover!!!_

_Schaf zu sein wär mir 'ne Qual,_

_Schafe brauchen einen Schäfer!_

_Ich glaub ich werd ein WAL..._

_Hauptsache ist, ich werd kein Käfer!!!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein -Nein, Nein, Nein!!_

_Ich will kein Käfer sein , oho!_

Rita erwachte früh am Morgen -schweißnass- und konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich an ihren Traum erinnern.

Ein Jahr später hatte sie es endlich geschafft, sie war beim Tagespropheten fest angestellt -und ein nicht angemeldeter Animagus! :-)


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

Als ich neulich einen üblen Ohrwurm von diesem Lied hatte, kam mir iwie die Idee dazu...^^

ACHTUNG: komplett auf Englisch

Song: Another One Bites The Dust – Queen

Personen: Lord 'Voldy' Voldemort

_**Another One Bites The Dust **_**oder****_ Voldy Walks Warily Down The Street_**

Hey, let's go!

**Voldy **walks warily down the street

With the **hood** pulled way down low.

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet

**Wand, wand** ready to go!

Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this,

Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat?

Out of the doorway the **green light shoots**

To the **scream **of the **man **-yeah!

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone and another one gone

Another one bites the dust, eh

Hey, I'm gonna get you, too

Another one bites the dust!!!


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Personen: Harry, Ginny

Song: I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith

Achtung, könnte evtl ein ganz kleines bisschen kitschig sein...^^ :)

**Erinnerungen oder I don't wanna miss a thing**

Harry war der glücklichste Mann der Welt, dessen war er sich sicher. Er lag in seinem Ehebett und hielt seine erschöpft schlafende Frau in seinen Armen. Seine starke, tapfere Ginny. Neben ihrem Bett stand ein weiteres, ein kleineres. Eines, in dem das schönste Baby der Welt lag, sein neugeborener Sohn. Gerade eine Woche war er erst alt.

Und was hatte er ihn und vor allem Ginny schon für Nerven gekostet! Doch er war der größte Schatz auf Erden. Er machte Harrys Glück perfekt. Er seufzte und schaute auf seine wunderschöne Frau, die sich gerade noch mehr an ihn kuschelte und lächelte. Erinnerungen...

**I could stay awake **

**Just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away and dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Every moment spend with you **

**Is a moment I treasure**

_Harry lag auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. Eigentlich müsste er total müde sein, aber zum schlafen war er viel zu aufgeregt. Vor einer Stunde waren Ginny und er von ihrem 'Spaziergang' zurückgekehrt, die Party war längst vorbei gewesen, so lange waren sie unterwegs gewesen. Dann hatten sie sich auf das Sofa gekuschelt, unfähig sich zu trennen und in verschiedene Schlafsäle zu gehen und hatten geredet. Irgendwann war sie dann eingeschlafen._

_Ginny._

_Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie hier halb auf ihm lag und seelenruhig schlief._

_Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass sie nun tatsächlich 'sein' war..._

_Fasziniert beobachtete er sie, wie sie im Schlaf aufseufzte, oder ihre Nase leicht kräuselte, oder lächelte, wie sich ihre Brust bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, als wollte er alles in sich aufnehmen und für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. _

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do **

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Schon wieder hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er auf den kleinen Punkt namens Ginny Weasley starrte. Wie sie aufstand, zum Frühstück ging, in den Unterricht eilte, ..._

_Er vermisste sie so sehr._

_Wie diese kleine, energische Hexe es geschafft hatte, ihn zu verzaubern..._

_Spätestens jetzt, wo Hermine und er so viel Zeit in einsamen Schweigen verbrachten, jeder von ihnen mit den Gedanken bei einem Weasley, wusste er, dass er sie liebte. _

_Und dass er niemals eine Andere so lieben würde wie sie._

_Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach wieder nach Hogwarts zu spazieren und, ganz wie ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher, mit seinen Freunden und seiner Freundin herum zu albern, Hausaufgaben zu machen, sich über Lehrer zu ärgern._

_Doch zwischen ihm und diesem Traum stand der Krieg; Voldemort, den er erst töten musste, bevor auch für ihn ein ganz normaler Alltag mit ganz normalen, alltäglichen Sorgen beginnen konnte._

_Seufzend löschte er die Karte, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick auf Ginny zu werfen, die in ihrem Bett lag und offensichtlich schon schlief, und legte sich selbst hin._

**Lying close to you**

**Feeling your heart beating**

**And I'm Wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**And then I kiss you're eyes **

**And thank God we're together**

**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, **

**forever and ever**

_Der Krieg war vorbei. Er hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war besiegt und mit ihm die meisten seiner Todesser. Aber auch ihre Seite hatte viele Verluste erlitten: Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin und die ganzen Anderen, die während der Schlacht gestorben waren, nicht zu vergessen all Diejenigen, die schon die Jahre davor ermordet wurden: Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Dobby und viele mehr. Er wollte nur noch raus. Raus aus der großen Halle, wo ihn alle wie einen Helden feierten, wo er von Trauer fast erdrückt wurde. Am See legte er sich ins Gras und blickte nach oben in den Himmel, an dem die letzten Sterne verblassten und die Sonne langsam aufging. Plötzlich legt sich jemand schweigend neben ihn. Ein blumiger Duft zog in seine Nase._

_Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Ich habe es gewusst. Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt."_

_Harry antwortete nicht. Auch Ginny schwieg._

„_Und jetzt?", fragte sie. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"_

_Zögernd nahm sie seine Hand._

_Sein Herz beschleunigte sich. _

„_Jetzt brauchst du doch eigentlich keine Angst mehr zu haben, irgendwelche Todesser könnten mich entführen, um an dich ran zu kommen."_

_Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah ihn an._

„_Oder willst du nicht mehr... ?", fragte sie ängstlich._

_Auch Harry setzte sich nun auf und sah sie lange an. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange._

„_Ginny. Natürlich will ich noch. Im letzten Jahr ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht mindestens einmal an dich gedacht habe. Ich liebe dich."_

_Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. _

„_Aber", fuhr er fort, „wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Ich bin sicher, du brauchst jetzt erst einmal Zeit, um...um das Alles zu verkraften...und diese Zeit haben wir!"_

„_Harry, das einzige, das ich jetzt brauche bist DU! Ich liebe dich! Ich möchte nicht länger warten. Ich kann nicht länger warten! Ich finde, wir haben lange genug gewartet."_

_Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Eine Träne rann über ihr Gesicht._

_Auch er brauchte jetzt sie, sie war die Einzige, die ihm nun Trost spenden konnte. _

_Auch er wollte und konnte nicht länger warten._

_Er nahm ihre Hand und beugte sich vor und küsste die salzige Träne weg. Lächelnd blickte er in ihre braunen Augen. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Langsam näherte er ich mit seinem Mund dem Ihren und schließlich berührten seine Lippen die Ihren sanft. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und presste ihn an sich, wie eine Ertrinkende sich an ihren Retter klammert. Harry, von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, glaubte beinah ohnmächtig zu werden, einen solchen intensiven, sanften, leidenschaftlichen, zärtlichen, feurigen, gefühlvollen, Kuss hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er drückte Ginny an sich und sie fielen zurück ins Gras. Der Kuss dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Schwer atmend ließen sie schließlich von einander ab und Ginny, die auf ihm lag kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages schienen auf ihr rotes, leuchtendes Haar und er fand, dass sie noch nie so schön gewesen war, wie in eben diesem Moment._

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do **

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

„_Komm schon, Harry! Ich hab keine Lust, hier den ganzen Tag durch Geschäfte zu laufen. Und ich brauch noch ein Geschenk für Hermine, meine Mum, Bill und Fleur!"_

_Während Ron es hasste, Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen, mochte Harry es eigentlich ganz gerne, für seine Lieben Geschenke zu kaufen. _

„_Du hättest deiner Mum doch einfach die Kette, die wir vorhin gesehen haben kaufen sollen."_

„_Ja, aber die war so teuer..."_

„_Warum kaufst du ihr nicht die neue Platte von Celestina Warbeck?"_

„_Spinnst du?? Damit ich mir deren Gejaule noch öfter anhören darf??"_

_Sie kamen an einer kleinen Boutique vorbei. Am Schaufenster war ein großes '_Wir schließen'_-Schild._

„_Hey, lass uns da mal rein schauen!", meinte Harry und ging auf die Boutique zu._

„_Muss das sein?", stöhnte Ron und sah den Laden skeptisch an._

„_Ja, da kannst du was für die Frauen finden und es gibt vielleicht Rabatte..."_

_Harry ging rein und Ron folgte widerstrebend. Der kleine Laden war voll gestopft mit Klamotten. Harry ging auf einen Kleiderständer mit schicken Kleidern zu, zog eines heraus und meinte: „Na, wär das nichts für Hermine?"_

„_Ja, schon...aber das ist bestimmt teuer..."_

„_Hier steht sieben Galleonen!"_

„_Guten Tag, die Herren! Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte da eine junge, freundlich aussehende Hexe._

„_Ähm, ja, mein Freund hier sucht ein paar Geschenke."_

„_Für wen, wenn ich fragen darf?"_

„_Also für meine Freundin, meine..."_

_Harry sah sich derweil im Laden um. Es gab nicht nur Kleidung, sonder auch Schuhe, Gürtel und Schmuck. Gerade sah er sich ein schönes Armband an. Eigentlich hatte er schon ein Geschenk für Ginny. Aber vielleicht wäre das was für Mrs Weasley? _

_Dann wurde sein Blick von einem Gegenstand in einem kleinen Schaukasten gefangen. Es war ein wunderschöner, goldener Ring mit einem kleinen Smaragd. Er sah sehr alt aus. Er wusste sofort, dass er diesen Ring Ginny schenken wollte. Er wusste auch, zu welchem Anlass. In diesen zwei Jahren nach dem Krieg war er so glücklich gewesen, obwohl er mit seiner Ausbildung viel Stress hatte, und Ginny oft mit den Harpies unterwegs war, aber er wusste, dass er niemals jemanden so sehr lieben würde, wie sie, und dass er niemals mit jemand anderem so glücklich werden würde, wie mit ihr. Warum also noch warten? Wenn es mit ihr nicht funktionieren sollte, mit wem dann?_

_Es stand kein Preis dabei. Egal, er würde ihn kaufen, egal welcher Preis._

„_Harry? Bist du soweit? Stell dir vor, ich hab jetzt ein Kleid für Hermine und meine Mum und eine Haarspange für Fleur gekauft! Und es gab total viel Rabatt, ich hab jetzt insgesamt nur 12 Galleonen, fünf Sickel und 22 Knut ausgegeben!"_

„_Wahnsinn, Ron. Ähm, Entschuldigung, wie viel kostet dieser Ring hier?"_

„_Sie interessieren sich für diesen Ring? Oh ja, er ist wirklich sehr schön. Und sehr alt. Schon Einige haben sich für ihn interessiert. Aber auf den kann ich Ihnen leider keinen Rabatt geben."_

„_Das macht nichts."_

„_Kleinen Moment, ich schau schnell nach", sagte die Hexe und verschwand hinter dem Verkaufstresen. „83 Galleonen und 16 Sickel."_

„_Gut, ich nehme ihn."_

_Den perfekten Ring hatte er nun schon einmal, jetzt brauchte er nur noch den perfekten Moment..._

**And I don't wanna miss one smile  
And I don't wanna miss one kiss  
And I just wanna be with you **

**right here with you, just like this  
And I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH**

_Nervös band er sich seine Krawatte. Versuchte wieder mal vergeblich sein Haar zu glätten. Unruhig lief er auf und ab._

„_Mensch, Alter, jetzt beruhig dich mal!", rief Ron, der noch nicht nicht einmal sein Jackett angezogen hatte. „Du läufst hier ja rum wie eine von unseren aufgescheuchten Hennen, die am Abend immer noch kein Ei gelegt hat!"_

_Harry stutze bei diesem seltsamen Vergleich einen Moment und musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. _

„_Na, also, geht doch!", meinte Ron. „Keine Sorge, das packst du schon. Vergiss nicht, sie liebt dich, ich kenne kein perfekteres Paar, als euch!"_

„_Außer dir und Hermine, meinst du wohl?"_

„_Hey, schau an, wie oft Hermine und ich uns streiten und wie oft ihr!"_

„_Jaa, aber ein wenig Streitereien gehören doch dazu, oder?"  
„Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass es mit Hermine und mir nicht klappt, aber ihr seid einfach ein so harmonisches Paar, ihr seid füreinander geschaffen!"_

„_Ich liebe sie so. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen...das wäre wie...wie..."_

„_Wie Apfelstrudel ohne Vanillesoße?" _

„_Denkst du auch mal nicht an Essen?"_

„_Hm...joa...aber du musst zugeben: das war ein perfekter Vergleich!"_

_Harry lachte. „Ja, ja...!"_

„_Aber wenn du dir ein Leben ohne Ginny nicht vorstellen kannst, bist du hier ja wenigstens auf der richtigen Veranstaltung! Und hör endlich auf, dein Haar zu glätten, das hat nie geklappt, das klappt nicht und das wird auch nie klappen! Und jetzt raus mit dir, da warten fünfzig Leute nur darauf, dass du endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machst! Was auch immer das heißen soll..."_

„_Danke, Mann."_

„_Hey, kein Thema."_

_Harry umarmte Ron kurz und die beiden verließen das Zimmer. _

_Musik ertönte. Alle erhoben sich. Und da war sie. Sie trug ein schönes, schlichtes weißes Kleid, was einen schönen Kontrast zu ihren Haaren bot, aber das war auch schon alles, was Harry wahrnahm. Sonst sah er nur ihr Gesicht. Sie strahlte. Ihr Mund war zwar nur zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, aber ihre Augen strahlten, innerlich strahlte sie, sie überstrahlte alles. Harry schien es wirklich, als wäre der ganze Raum durch ihr Erscheinen plötzlich heller, wärmer, freundlicher. Sie schwebte den Gang entlang auf ihn zu. Er war gefangen von ihrer Schönheit. Und dann stand sie neben ihm._

„_Du darfst den Mund wieder zumachen!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. _

_Harry schloss erschrocken den Mund und grinste leicht._

„_Du bist wunderschön, Ginny!"_

_Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und sie verloren sich in den Augen des Anderen. _

„_Chrchrm!", versuchte der Zauberer vor ihnen, die Aufmerksamkeit der Brautleute auf sich zu ziehen._

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do **

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Harry ging erschöpft nach Hause. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Ein paar Todesser hatten in Askaban Probleme gemacht und er musste sich mit nur einem Kollegen den ganzen Tag darum kümmern. Und dann hatte es im Norden auch noch einen Überfall auf eine Muggel gegeben._

„_Hallo Schatz!", rief er, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Es war schon spät, er konnte also davon ausgehen, dass sie schon da war. _

_Keine Antwort._

_Seltsam. Ginny ging doch sonst nie so früh ins Bett..._

_Er ging in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel._

Hey Harry,

Tut mir Leid, aber ich war so wahnsinnig müde, dass ich schon ins Bett bin. Auf dem Herd steht noch etwas vom Abendessen. Beeil dich aber bitte und komm bald ins Bett; ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, die ich dir so schnell wie möglich mitteilen möchte!

Ich liebe dich, Ginny

_Neugierig, was für eine Überraschung seine Frau für ihn hatte, schlang er ein wenig Essen hinunter, machte sich bettfertig und huschte ins Schlafzimmer unter die Decke._

_Sie schlief. _

_Harry überlegte, ob er sie wecken sollte. Immerhin hatte sie gemeint, sie hätte eine Überraschung für ihn! Aber sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie schlief... Ganz leise Schnarcher ertönten aus ihrer bezaubernden Kehle. Harry lachte leise auf. _

_Nein, er konnte sie jetzt nicht wecken..._

_Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um sie und drückte sich an sie._

„_Hey Harry", murmelte Ginny da und drehte sich um, um ihn ansehen zu können._

„_Ginny! Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken!"_

_Ginny sah ihn missbilligend an. „Aber wie hätte ich dir dann von der Überraschung erzählen können?? Du hättest mich jetzt wirklich schlafen lassen?? Interessiert es dich denn nicht, was ich dir zu sagen habe??"_

„_Doch! Ich sterbe beinahe vor Neugier! Aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht wecken... du siehst so süß aus, wenn du schläfst..."_

_Besänftigt küsste sie ihn. _

„_Ich liebe dich!"_

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Gin."_

„_Harry -"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Ich werde aufhören bei den Harpies zu spielen."_

„_Was?? Aber... wieso denn? Es macht dir doch so viel Spaß, du bist doch so gut, Quidditch ist doch dein Leben!"_

_Ginny lächelte. _

„_Freut dich das denn nicht? Ich werde ab jetzt viel mehr Zeit zu hause verbringen..."_

„_Ja schon, aber... du kannst doch DESWEGEN nicht deine Karriere beenden! War das etwa die Überraschung??"_

„_Lass mich doch mal ausreden, Harry! Der eigentliche Grund ist... Harry, ich bin schwanger."_

„_..."_

„_Harry? Harry, sag doch was! Was ist denn? Freust du dich denn nicht?"_

„_Ginny...Ginny...Ginny...Wir...Ginny...Wir...", stammelte Harry._

„_Harry, alles okay bei dir?"_

„_Ich...ich freu mich so...ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben...GINNY!! Wir werden Eltern!!"_

_Erleichtert strahlte sie ihn an. „Ja, Harry!! Ich bin so froh, dass du dich freust! Ich war so überzeugt, dass du dich freust und dann grad eben, ich dachte echt für einen Moment, du würdest dich nicht freuen!...", redete Ginny in einem für sie ungewöhnlich schnellen Tempo, während Harry sie einfach nur überglücklich anstrahlte. Sie würden ein Kind bekommen. Er hätte endlich die Chance, eine eigene, glückliche Familie zu haben! „...Das wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn du dich nicht freuen würdest, denn ich freu mich doch so und ich war schon drei Wochen überfällig und dann bin ich heute endlich mal zum Heiler gegangen und der hat es mir dann bestätigt und dann bin ich den ganzen Tag total unruhig im Haus umher gelaufen, ich war so aufgeregt, weil ich es dir unbedingt erzählen wollte und du bist nicht gekommen! Ich hab sogar das Bad von Hand geputzt, kannst du dir das-", redete Ginny weiter, doch dann stoppte Harry den Redefluss seiner Liebsten mit einem langen, stürmischen Kuss. _

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do **

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Harry lächelte versonnen. Ja, er hatte wahnsinniges Glück. Er platzte fast vor Glück! Eine kleine Träne machte sich auf den Weg, die Welt zu erkunden...

Ginny, in seinen Armen, drehte sich im Schlaf um.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du wach bist!"

Ginny setzte sich auf, um Harry zu küssen.

„Sag mal, weinst du??"

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte stumm. Eine weitere Träne suchte ihren Weg ins freie.

„Harry!", rief sie entsetzt. „Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte.

„Ginny. Ich bin nur so glücklich. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, was für ein Glück ich habe! Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe euch!"

„Ach Harry!" Ginny lachte gerührt und nahm ihren Mann in den Arm. „Du hast es dir auch verdient, glücklich zu sein. Und ich liebe dich auch und ich bin mir sicher, er liebte dich genauso. Wie könnte er auch anders?"

„Weißt du, wie lange ich mir schon wünsche, endlich eine Familie zu haben?", flüsterte er. „Eine glücklich Familie....."

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, blickte ihn an und sie versanken in einen langen, intensiven, sanften Kuss.


End file.
